


try again (and again and again)

by imaginejolls



Category: Another Life (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Kinktober 2020, Multi, No Condom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Second Time, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, you gotta ignore canon a tiny bit timeline-wise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: "Can we try this again? Us?"
Relationships: August Catawnee/Oliver Sokolov/Javier Almanzar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	try again (and again and again)

**Author's Note:**

> Look, there are three people in this fandom, me included. So we can just pretended that these three had time to hook up one more time while Javier was up and running again, and August hasn’t found out she is pregnant yet, okay? We can do that, right?

In space, the days are long. The way things are going, there is always something to work on, something to fix, or at least try to, anyway. August focuses on the work. Only when her hands shake so hard she can no longer hold her tools does she go find Oliver or Javier. They talk, sometimes. Often they just sit in silence, feeling another living breathing being beside themselves. Oliver is good with silence. Javier is the one she comes to when she needs to drown out the hum of her thoughts. But often, it’s them both. Picking one over the other feels pointless; they’re stuck in this metal crate together, why make things harder than they need to be? 

Hooking up high and a little drunk is stupid. August knows. But she does it anyway, because in the grand scheme of things, it doesn’t matter under what circumstances it finally happens, only that it does. She’s never felt more alive. It’s like it finally clicks, all the pieces fall into each other and create something spectacular. Skin to skin to skin, with Oliver and Javier on either side of her, August feels the best she has in a long time.

After, when she wakes up and Javier isn’t there, her heart falls to the bottom of her stomach. It feels wrong. So wrong that it’s almost overwhelming. But it quickly turns out that there is no time for feeling things other than sheer panic, because all of their deaths are imminent, again. Michelle was right. This mission is just a continuous shitshow. 

On the shuttle, August looks at Javier’s still face. He looks like he’s just sleeping. Peaceful. August hasn’t felt peace since the moment she set foot on the Salvare. She turns her head to Oliver and finds him staring at Javier. The set of Oliver’s mouth is hard, his eyes a startled shade of blue. August squeezes his hand. 

“It’s going to be alright,” she says and she feels like a liar just a little. “He’s going to be okay.” 

Oliver and Javier catch up over food. It’s good to see them like this, comfortable, excited, _alive_. Together. August’s thoughts drift away from the mess hall, back to her room some days ago, though now it feels more like weeks. 

“Hey,” Javier says with a gentle voice. “You okay?”

August blinks herself back to the present. “Yeah. I was just thinking.”

“About?” Oliver prompts between bites. It’s a little gross. A little endearing. 

“That we should celebrate,” she says. “Being still here. Alive.”

They both reach out to hold her hand. August hides a smile with a bashful dip of her head. 

“There might be one problem with that,” Javier says seriously. “We’ve run out of your horrible vodka.” 

August bursts out laughing now. Javier’s eyes are all warmth and playfulness, Oliver’s hand shoving his shoulder with no real push.

“There’s always snacks.” August shrugs with a grin. 

They sit together on the couch in the mess hall. Oliver on one side of Javier, their knees touching, shoulders slumped into each other, August curled into Javier’s other side. Her ear is pressed to his chest over his heart. She listens to its steady rhythm. It’s a constant reminder that he’s okay, he’s here with her, with them. 

“I was thinking,” August says, then clears her throat. 

“Again?” Javier asks. She can hear the smile in his tone. 

Teeth sunk into her bottom lip, August straightens up enough to look into his face. His eyes, shiny with mirth and life. “Can we try this again? Us?” A pause. “I want to make it up to you. _We_ want to make it up to you. Javier, I’m so sorry…”

Javier’s hand cups her cheek, and August leans into his touch. She wants to tell him how sorry she is. How horrible it felt to wake up and find that he wasn’t there. How wrong it felt. All of these words are on the tip of her tongue, so August kisses Javier and hopes he understands. It’s a little desperate, their kiss. August gasps into the space between their mouths when it ends. Oliver is pressed to Javier’s side now, that same desperation clear on his face. His fingers tremble but find purchase on Javier’s jaw. Their mouths collide with no hesitation. August feels something she’s never experienced before when she watches them kiss. She lays a hand on Javier’s chest. His heart beats into her palm, faster now. 

“Um,” she starts, then has to swallow. “We should go,” she says with a tilt of her head. 

Oliver, cheeks pink, nods in agreement. “Yeah, let’s get out of here.”

All of their rooms are claustrophobic, so it doesn’t matter whose they end up in. August’s is the closest. There’s a beat where they all just stand there, looking at each other. 

“Kiss me,” says Javier. 

August and Oliver move at the same time. August has to rise to her tiptoes, hands on Javier’s body to steady herself. The kiss is messy. Three mouths working against one another, tongues chasing after lips, teeth clanking together. Laughter bubbles out of August’s chest. Her lips are on Oliver’s mouth, then Javier’s neck, sucking a bruise into the tender skin there. They take off each other’s clothes like they are unwrapping a present, their hands caressing the skin underneath in rediscovery. Oliver trips over the pile on the floor. It sends him down to greet it and he does, with a laugh. He stays kneeling among the scattered layers, grinning like a fool. Javier is sitting on the narrow bunk, watching him. Oliver sets his hand down on Javier’s thigh with hunger in his eyes. August gasps in realization. 

Oliver has to clear his throat before he can speak. “Can I…?” His hand nears the zipper of Javier’s pants with uncertainty. 

“Yeah.” It comes out with an unexpected rasp. 

August helps get the pants off of Javier. Her touch lingers near the bulge in his underwear. She understands Oliver now. All she wants to do is reach out and touch, but her hand is frozen in place. Javier’s fingers are reassuring as they guide it down to press against his cock. An exhale. August’s teeth dig into her lower lip. 

“I want to,” Oliver says, barely louder than a whisper, and then his mouth brushes across August’s hand. His breath is warm. It seeps into the fabric of Javier’s underwear and makes him shudder. Oliver reaches up to uncover Javier’s cock. His mouth is sloppy on it, but eager, coating it with saliva. Oliver takes Javier in his mouth. He considers the taste and his nose scrunches up adorably. August giggles at that.

“You’ll get used to that,” she says with an encouraging pat on his shoulder. She leans in closer and licks a broad stripe up Javier’s cock. Hums a little. When she takes him in her mouth, it is deeper than Oliver dared. What she lacks in experience, she makes up in determination. Oliver and her try to make out around Javier’s dick, but it doesn’t really work. It makes them laugh, at least. 

Javier leans down on his elbows. His underwear is caught midway down his thighs and he would push it all the way down, were it not for Oliver leaning over his lap, his hands hugging Javier’s hips tightly, his mouth silky soft on Javier’s dick. Oliver’s tongue caresses its underside, the tip swirls around the head. He’s not bad for a first-timer. August has moved on to pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses everywhere she can reach. Javier’s hip, abdominals, over his ribs, across his chest… He pulls her up to him so he can kiss her. There is so much hidden in her kiss. Such intensity and feeling, everything unspoken that’s hidden just below the surface, is all there. Javier’s hand trails down August’s arm, then through Oliver’s shorn hair. He taps twice. Oliver pulls off his dick with a small noise. His cheeks are flushed, lips bright with colour and swollen, pupils blown wide. Javier’s cock twitches at the sight. 

“‘S everything alright?” Oliver asks, slightly dazed. 

“Yeah,” Javier says in a soft voice. His fingers curl around the shell of Oliver’s ear. “I want to eat August out.” Oliver nods, but his eyebrows furrow. “So I need to move around a bit.” 

It dawns on Oliver then. He accommodates for Javier’s shift and moves himself a little to keep his legs from falling asleep. Javier finally takes off his underwear. His cock is spit-slick and full and downright beautiful. 

Javier takes a moment to kiss August. Her hands roam all over his body, nails biting into his skin with delicious sharpness that makes his hips move forward and seek friction. Javier kisses a path down her neck, loving on one of her breasts while Oliver loves on the other, stops briefly to kiss Oliver too, filthy and messy, tongues stroking each other for August to see. Further down, Javier hooks his fingers into the waistband of her panties and drags them down the expanse of her legs. Naked now, she holds tension in her body. Javier mutters assurances into the skin on the inside of her tan thighs. 

The first swipe of his tongue through August’s folds knocks a gasp out of her. Javier works his tongue slowly. He takes his time dragging it through the valley between her labia minora, outlines her clit, then back down to press, ever so slightly, at her opening. August’s back arches. She reaches out and her hand stumbles across Oliver’s shoulder. August follows its line up to his neck, squeezes at its side, then moves across Oliver’s jaw until her fingers are resting against his lips. His breath is coming out in fast puffs. August’s own chest heaves when Javier sucks on her clit, humming around it. Her fingertips push into the softness of Oliver’s lips. They part for her. The inside of Oliver’s mouth is hot and silky. His tongue a curious sensation on her digits. Oliver’s lips seal around August’s knuckles. He sucks on her fingers and _oh_ , August never thought that this could feel good. It stirs something inside of her and, coupled with the sinful things Javier’s mouth is doing to her, suddenly she is teetering on the edge of climax. But it’s not enough. 

“Oliver,” she gasps, “fuck me.”

August slides her fingers out of his mouth, and Oliver stands up, a little unsteady. Javier is moving away, but August catches him by the wrist.

“You stay right there,” she says. He wouldn’t even think about disagreeing. 

Oliver takes off his underwear so fast he almost rips it. He kneels between August’s legs, Javier a warm, steady presence at his back, and he lets August guide his dick inside of her. It’s overwhelming. Her cunt is hot and clings to his cock indescribably. And then there is Javier, his hard cock pressing into the small of Oliver’s back. It is torture, yet it is incredible. His hips stammer into August’s, the sound so loud that anyone could hear, but Oliver doesn’t care. He’s shaking now. Javier is holding him up in case his arms give out. August, eyes barely open, blushed all the way down to her chest, whines in the back of her throat:

“I want you to come inside me.” 

Oliver comes immediately. A desperate, broken sound rips its way out from his chest. He collapses on top of August and traps Javier’s arm between their bellies. August holds Oliver’s face in her hands. She kisses his cheek. 

“Hi,” August murmurs over Oliver’s warm skin. Oliver makes a sound that may have been a word, but it’s really hard to tell. August’s exhale is long. “Okay, you guys are crushing me…” 

Javier helps Oliver move off. Oliver is like putty in his hands, lets Javier manhandle him with only a pleased hum here and there. Javier can’t help but watch his cum drizzle out of August’s cunt as Oliver pulls out of her. His cock aches. 

Oliver is sat down on the far side of the bed to recover. August gives Javier a look. 

“Do you want to?” she asks and lets her thighs fall open. 

Javier’s dick throbs. “Yes,” he says, and it comes out a little pained and very desperate. Oliver gives him a small understanding smile. 

August pulls Javier down. Her thighs hug his hips snuggly, her arms envelop his shoulders like a hug. Javier kisses her. There is no finesse to this kiss, only the need for closeness and connection. His cock slides into her in one fluid motion. Fuck. He’s going to come embarrassingly fast. August’s breath is hot against his cheek and her fingers find purchase in his hair, and Javier groans, because she’s so fucking good. His hips move with a snapping speed and Javier feels brazen, so he pulls out completely to turn August to her stomach. She squeals in surprise. Her giggle is cut off by a hitch of breath and a moan. One hand on her hip, Javier lifts her up until she’s kneeling, and fucks her with all he’s got. He’s bracing himself right next to Oliver’s thigh, so close he can feel the warmth coming off his skin, and August reaches out to curl her fingers around his wrist. Oliver wraps his own hand around where they are connected. He squeezes. 

“I’m- I’m…” August gasps out and then her walls flutter around Javier’s dick, trapping it inside of her with a snug grip, and he shudders through her climax before finally, finally coming into her as well. 

When Javier pulls out of her, there’s a trickle of cum that could very well be Oliver’s as well as his. August groans. She turns to her back and sets her head down on Oliver’s thigh. Oliver hands Javier a piece of cloth that Javier recognizes as underwear. He wipes himself off with it and throws it back to the floor. 

“Gross,” August frowns up at him. Oliver’s fingers are carding through her hair gently. 

Javier shrugs down at her and tries to fit himself between her body and the wall. He’s mildly successful. After a couple moments of silence, or as close to silence as you can get on a spaceship, August rolls out of bed with careful movements. 

“I have to go clean up,” she answers their concerned faces. “No funny business while I’m gone.” 

When she exits the bathroom, she’s greeted with the sight of the two of them spooning on her bed. August smiles. A warm feeling blooms in her chest; this is how it’s supposed to be. She presses herself along Javier’s back, drops a kiss to his shoulder blade. Her eyes close without her really meaning to. Better get whatever rest she can. It’s easy to fall asleep knowing that when she wakes up, Javier and Oliver will be there.

**Author's Note:**

> this took a week to write, two of my dear friends kindly reading it over to make sure it flows well, and a couple of moments of severe self-doubt. if you've enjoyed this, please give it some love, and let me know in the comments. thank you very much for sticking with it all the way to the end <3


End file.
